


Echange

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Smaugbo [29]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dragon Sherlock, Human Smaug, M/M, Smauglock, smaugbo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo reste un mâle, et bien qu'à son étonnement, il préfère se sentir fondre sous Smaug, il a aussi ses envies. C'est une de ces soirées-là.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echange

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'ai que cent mots, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, malheureusement...

Bilbo s'imposa, s'il hésitait, Smaug irait en profiter, ainsi après caresse et baisé, il prit les devants. Pourtant, Smaug l'attrapa, l'obligeant à se pencher pour l'embrasser impatient.  
  
Alors à peine le baisé rompu, Bilbo pénétra son amant, pris par son envie brûlante de désir pour lui. De mouvement lent à rapide, le semi-homme pris le membre de Smaug entre ses doigts. Geste avide, baisé bouillonnant, le brun jouit dans sa main, alors que Bilbo le rejoignit peu après.  
  
Par **fiert** é, Smaug se retenu de gémir.  
Bilbo se **promit** de recommencer jusqu'à l'entendre. 


End file.
